


质数（下）

by ShrimpBall



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpBall/pseuds/ShrimpBall





	质数（下）

11

一只白皙的手揽上自己的脖子，瞬间拉近了两人之间的距离。纤细的扭动的腰，肩上一颗圆圆的黑点，温热吐息近乎咫尺，同样白皙的脖子上有着星星点点的痕迹，粉色的嘴唇被另一只手给盖住了。

缀着鲜亮的牛油果绿。

堂本光一猛地睁开双眼，薄被下短裤下已黏糊地湿成了一片。

少年伸长了手，摸过床头柜上的黑框眼镜戴上，连拖鞋都忘了穿就踮着赤裸的脚进了浴室，把内裤放到水池里。

啪地摁开电灯，突然而至的光线让习惯黑暗的眼睛眯了起来，接着才慢慢睁大。

堂本光一看着镜中的自己，不明白刚才为何要踮起脚偷偷摸摸的，明明家里就自己一个人。血气方刚的少年做这种事再正常不过了。他拿过肥皂在内裤上狠狠搓了几把，打出泡沫来再低着头搓内裤，方才残留在上面的黏稠液体已经少了大半，他又拧开水龙头，冲洗手中那块小小的布。

这种事正常，但对象不太正常。

堂本光一又抬起头看镜子，视线聚焦在额头那颗才冒出来的小小青春痘上。

他朝镜中的自己眨眨眼，把内裤搭在水池边，摘下眼镜洗了把脸。模糊中掬起了水往脸上泼，重新戴上眼镜后看见刘海被打湿成细细一缕，还往下滴着水。

堂本光一抿起了嘴，拿起内裤拧了两把，关上灯，往阳台走去。

把内裤夹上夹子的时候瞄到隔壁阳台在黑暗中也仍不掩茂盛的花草，他耳尖热了起来。一点红光慢慢往上升起，据堂本光一推测男人大概原本在蹲着莳花弄草。

男人也看见了堂本光一，叼着烟朝他点点头。籍着阳台不太明亮的灯光，堂本光一看清男人目光下移到他手中内裤后扬起的嘴角。

这位就是和己先生，老师的男友吧？

二八分的刘海。

脸莫名其妙地也热起来了。

堂本光一也点点头，快步走回了卧室。

12

堂本光一调了调制服包的带子，走进了便利店。

他熟门熟路地拐过货架，捎上一盒生姜烧肉便当、一袋方包和一盒草莓牛奶，最后停在堆得高高的杂志前。

顶上的那一本杂志封面上的模特笑得眯起了眼，没有被比基尼遮住的手臂白的发光，奶白色的贝壳和黑色的指甲油搭配得很好。

他抽了一本，放进购物筐里。

 

13

堂本光一洗了澡，换上一身舒适的家居服，揉着半湿的头发走向厨房，取出微波炉里的便当。

他盘腿坐在茶几前，捧起饭盒往嘴里扒饭，偶尔空出手来为桌上的杂志翻页。

饱满的胸部被薄薄的布料包裹，却裹不住挑逗的风情。能与阳光一比高下的灿烂笑容，后颈有点危险的比基尼绑带，躺在沙滩上的诱人姿势，是不少男子高中生的挚爱。

可惜不是这位男子高中生。

堂本光一吞下嘴里的肉，把空了的饭盒压在杂志上。比基尼模特漂亮的脸上出现了点点油渍。

 

14

堂本光一看着镜子里的自己。无论是镜中还是镜外，眼神都是一样的茫然。

他凑近了一些，看见昨天那颗痘痘变大了许多，手指碰上去传来隐隐的痛。

家居服的下摆被沾湿了。

 

15

堂本刚长长的睫毛扇了扇，缓慢地掀开了眼皮。他这才发现自己枕在了堂本光一的手臂上。

他揪住被子，放轻了力道往被窝里滑，记忆床垫托住他还酸软的腰，脑袋只跟枕头稍微沾点边。

姑且算是个密封空间的被窝味道很复杂，洗衣液、护肤品、沐浴液的味道全混在了一块，但他不讨厌。

他撩了撩压在脑后的长发，侧脸贴上堂本光一结实的胸膛，又合上了眼。

原本虚搭在他腰上的手紧了紧。

 

16

堂本光一醒来时隔壁空空如也，只有仍残留着酸痛感觉的手臂给他一点真实的感觉。

昨晚的旖旎并不是又一场的美梦。

他裸着上身出了卧室，目的地是传来声音的厨房。

“早安。”堂本刚把长发随意挽了起来，既有居家的慵懒又游走在妩媚边缘，腰上低低系着堂本光一入住以来从未使用过的围裙。

堂本光一喉结上下一动：“早。”

“在光一的冰箱里只发现了鸡蛋和方包，煎蛋三明治可以吧？”

“可以……”堂本光一望着平底锅中发出滋滋声的煎蛋，终于意识到了什么，“……老师？”

倚在门上的人向前踏了一步，料理早餐的人却头也不抬。

“去洗漱。”

“……好。”答应下来却迟迟不见动静，锅中的鸡蛋慢慢凝固，堂本刚把它铲起来，放在烘烤过的面包上。

“可以交往吗？”

 

17

刷完牙剃干净胡渣的人透着一股洗护用品的清爽薄荷味，和堂本刚并排坐在餐桌前。

他大口咬下三明治，鼓着脸嘬了口黑咖啡，把刚刚没有得到回复的问题重复了一遍：“可以吗？”

堂本刚比他早一步吃完，手指卷着自己的发尾，把挽起来的长发弄得有些松了，散开的长发搭在背上，遮住了粉色的吻痕。

“好啊。”他伸手抹去堂本光一嘴角的面包屑，手伸出去却没能再收回来了。

黑咖啡好苦，为什么不加奶。堂本刚拧起了眉。

 

18

同居生活就此掀开了序幕。

堂本光一带着三两套西装和运动服就在堂本刚家住下了，至于为什么不是他家，那是因为——“谁要住那种没有烟火气的屋子？”

被限制了不许裸体，相对的也看到了不一样的老师，不亏 。

吃完晚饭两个人一前一后端着杯子走进堂本刚提前点上熏香的书房，柑橘类的香气让人打起精神，更容易去面对书桌上的工作。

堂本光一打开一个又一个文档核实，因为视线总是忍不住飘过去隔壁所以效率特别低下。那双大眼睛藏在圆框眼镜后，反而更加突出了他的可爱，低着头落下来垂到备课本上的那缕头发也特别可爱。

其实堂本刚也在看他。印象中偶尔在楼道和阳台才能看见的黑框眼镜换成了银色的细框眼镜，配上一副精英模样，不得不说很符合他的口味。他把颊旁的头发拨到耳后，慢条斯理地把教案旁边的小狐狸涂鸦添上一副眼镜，再细致地涂黑，隐藏起自己的心思，只留下一个黑色的影子。

“喂你干嘛喝我的茶！”堂本刚眼看着堂本光一不能再自然地拿起他的杯子，忍不住出声想要制止，不料堂本光一仰起头就喝光了余下的茶水。

茶味不浓，倒是桃子味扑鼻而来。堂本光一放好杯子脚下一蹬，电脑椅的轮子骨碌碌地滚到堂本刚脚边，换下了三件套西装的精英先生靠着椅背仰头看他。

“白桃乌龙原来是这个味道。”

堂本刚伸手为他取下细框眼镜，对堂本光一自觉闭眼的举动挑挑眉，又开始替他揉太阳穴。

“我下次给你泡冷的，”堂本刚双手摸到了贴着他后颈的软发，撩起来在发丝上落下一个吻。

 

 

“老师，”窝在被子里精英先生的声音都变软了许多。他觉得这距离过于近了，离堂本刚的眼睛会太近。

“嗯？”刚才还靠着床架打理长发的堂本刚熄掉了卧室里的唯一光源，滑进了暖烘烘的被窝里，脚趾贴上堂本光一的小腿。

果然太近了。“没什么，我明早还想喝白桃乌龙，”堂本光一往枕头侧了侧——看上去像是要藏起自己的脸。

“那晚安咯。”

“晚安。”带着一点桃子香气的晚安吻。

 

19

“老师，外头摆了一束……花？”堂本光一把摆在门前的花束抱在胸前，才打开门就提出了疑问。

“你从柜子里找个花瓶先装起来吧。”从厨房传出来的声音倒是一点也听不出惊讶，好像这早已是家常便饭。

堂本光一遵从命令先把花放在玻璃桌上，再半蹲着托腮扫视杂物柜。

西装还没换下来摆出这样的姿势真的很违和。

杂物柜里的东西摆得井井有条，但是东西太多堂本光一只好一样样取出来才能看到花瓶——一个漂亮的雕花白色瓷瓶。

他把花瓶放在旁边，把拿出来的东西逐样摆回去。厚厚的数学专业书、画册、拼布玩偶、日记本。老师东西可真多，他嘟囔着准备关上柜门，看见了脚边的两张纸片，大概是从日记本里掉出来的。

一张是照片，因保存不当而开始泛黄，但被定格住的人笑容还是一样的灿烂——和己先生揽着还是短发的老师，被夕阳染红发尾的两个人在一片葱葱郁郁的紫藤花下面对镜头。两人似乎拍照时年纪尚小，即便相纸发黄也拦不住青春的气息。

堂本光一开始咬嘴唇上的死皮，他皱着眉捡起另一张纸，是一张正方形的粉色便签，上面的花体字他实在是看不太懂。

Entre deux amants il y a un qui aime et un qui se laisse aimer

“光一？你找不到吗？”

“找到了找到了。”堂本光一匆忙把它们都夹进日记本里头关上柜门，拿着瓷瓶走向餐桌。

堂本刚把咖喱端了出来，围裙还系在腰间。堂本光一很喜欢他这种低腰系法。他拆开了包装纸，把娇嫩的深深浅浅的蓝色紫色花朵拢了拢，插进光一递过来的瓷瓶，再推到餐桌中央。

“搞定！吃饭吧！”堂本刚拉下发绳重新梳了个马尾，把勺子递给堂本光一。

“…我开动了。”

球状的花瓣摆在眼前，颜色虽不鲜艳，堂本光一还是忍不住舀几口饭就抬头看看这些花朵。他又低下头，把咖喱和嘴唇渗出的血珠连带着疑惑一同咽下肚子。

 

20

【紫阳花】

【紫阳花话语】

-【紫阳花花语是不伦、背叛和不忠，唯独白色紫阳花的花语是“你是我唯一的希望”】

【翻译软件】

【在线翻译】

【法语翻译】

-【恋人之间总有一个是在爱,而另一个是被爱】

 

21

堂本光一今晚加班，提前发了消息叮嘱老师要早睡。临近午夜时分回家，在玄关换鞋的时候透过磨砂玻璃看到隐隐光亮，他以为是堂本刚着的夜灯。

打开门却发现那是堂本刚。

他蜷缩在沙发上，双手合在一起垫在了脸下，脸蛋透着健康的粉色。

堂本光一半蹲在沙发前，看那搭在胸前的辫子。他的手指触上发饰上的三角形，随即又收了回来。紧接着还是伸了出来，摸上那双在握笔处留有薄茧的手。

堂本刚换掉了指甲油的颜色，不再是沉闷的黑，而是跃动、抢眼的桃红。

他撑着膝盖起了身，熄了客厅的灯，弯腰抱起熟睡中的堂本刚。

两个人的影子投影在墙壁上，逐渐重叠。

 

22

翌日。休息日。

堂本刚半靠着床架，长发披在肩上，只有一小束编成了辫子，手上是昨天堂本光一带回来的最新一期时尚杂志。

“早。”被窝里传来沙哑又低沉的声音，裹着被子的人往身边的热源蹭了蹭，好不容易才清醒过来，探出个脑袋。

“早。”

“光一没有什么想和我说的吗？或者是有什么想问我的？”

突、突然？！堂本光一摸不清堂本刚此举目的是什么，他原本就有些担忧他们这段不知建立在何物上的脆弱关系，现在就更加慌张。

他把探出来的脑袋往里缩了缩，只露出一双明亮的眼睛，声音透过被子传出来瓮声瓮气的，却很坚定：“花。”

时尚杂志被合起来，放到了床头柜。

“花是和己的粉丝送过来的。他们不喜欢我。”

“和己先生他……？”

“去世了。就在两年前，是跟随探案出了事。”

堂本光一咽了咽口水好让自己的话语没那么干涩，“那……”

堂本刚侧过脸对着他，手指抚上那根翘起来的呆毛，“是喜欢你的。”

“大约是从你升上高三开始的。”

“所以我们就一直当室友了。”

刚刚还窝着的人一秒窜出被窝搂住堂本刚的脖子，温热的鼻息喷在他颈侧，甚至连拥抱的手都在微微颤抖。

“我也喜欢老师。好喜欢。”

“我知道的。”

伴随话语的是收紧的拥抱。

 

23

堂本光一叼着牙刷，满嘴的泡泡，有的还沾到了人中，像白色的胡子。

堂本刚手臂叠在胸前，透过镜子看精英先生长出白胡子的模样，少见地没笑出声。

“光一高中不是学过质数吗。”

“我教的，不许说没学过。”

“质数啊，相比起合数，是非常孤独的。”

“但即使是这样，除了他自身以外，他也还有另一个数相伴。”

 

24

“所以他也不能总是被爱啊。”

 

25

牙膏味太重了，明明都漱口了。

堂本刚在亲吻时偷偷睁开眼睛看堂本光一，舌头被缠住，被他搅得一嘴的薄荷味，不是那么的舒服，因此要看看脸来变得舒服。

刚才还搭在腰上的手顺着衣服下摆就摸了进去，在堂本刚腰窝上反复摩挲，使那一片肌肤急速升温。接下来又转移阵地到了胸前，隔着睡衣含住了早已硬挺的凸起，粗糙的触感让堂本刚全身都泛起淡淡的红色，他哼哼着揽上光一的脖子，嘴唇贴在他的锁骨上。

他按上饱满的胸肌，再次惊叹于柔软程度，到后来竟然把脸也埋了进去。紧贴着恋人的心脏，听着扑通扑通的声音，感觉自己的心跳也和他并到一个频率去了。

他张嘴，亮出尖尖的小虎牙，在堂本光一肩上留下了痕迹。下口之后又感觉太用力了点，连忙伸出舌尖反复舔舐，却不知如此更加撩人。

 

26

在浴室门前亲来亲去算是怎样。堂本光一圈着堂本刚的腰把他抱起，两个人双双滚到足够柔软的大床上。

堂本刚一个翻身把他压在身下，单手撑着床垫，另一手取下发绳，柔顺的长发随即跟着甩了下来，垂在堂本光一眼前，搔着他的前胸，难以分辨是有意还是无心。他拢起堂本光一后颈的头发，灵巧地用发绳绕了两圈，扎出一个丸子来。

“好看！”他拍拍堂本光一肩膀，三角嘴在他嘴角点了点。

才被称赞过的男人下一秒又和他调换了姿势，就着接吻的姿势把他的腿抬到了自己肩头。

从充满情色意味的吻一下过渡到蜻蜓点水，手上的动作却仍是少儿不宜。指甲修剪得当的手指探入甬道，就着润滑剂向内里探索，软肉立刻热情地包裹上来，因此他又加了一指。

堂本刚随意地搂着他脖子，双手在堂本光一脑后交叠，手指往上勾，触摸那个过分可爱的丸子。

堂本光一扶着早已胀硬的性器进入。他将堂本刚扶起，脸贴着脸交换亲吻，舔过对方的舌尖，分开后对视数秒又吮上了透着水光的嘴唇。

粉红不但爬上堂本刚的肩头，还爬上了他的脸颊。堂本光一捧着他的脸亲吻，拇指抚过他的眼尾。他始终有点留恋那天带着珠光的粉色，却也觉得现在的颜色丝毫不逊色。

堂本刚似在埋怨他分神，已撑着他的大腿上下摆起腰来，挑起的眉毛充分说明了不满。

他扶稳了堂本刚的腰，替他撩开汗湿后粘在皮肤上的长发，握住蹭在自己小腹上的性器，沉了腰配合着他的节奏向上挺动。

肉体的相契能使人安心，但亲吻更是良药。

无边无际的琐碎亲吻贯穿在性爱之中，也让堂本刚彻彻底底知道堂本光一到底有多爱撒娇。

两个成年男人一块挤在浴缸里，溶有薰衣草味入浴剂的水不断流出去，堂本刚实在没忍住反手拍了拍埋在自己后颈的男人。

明明水下就一点也不纯情。

 

27

“老师，有花到。”

堂本光一打开门，手里是一支白色的紫阳花，完全没有一点杂质的纯白色。


End file.
